


Comfort

by lavenderspark



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz comforts Jemma after she wakes up in his lap. Immediately follows s3e2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this posted before the next ep airs and since I'm not sure I'll be able to get it beta'd and have time to go over it again before then, I'm posting without a beta. It's just a short ficlet, but if you see anything that need to be edited, let me know!

_Well, this is not what I thought I'd wake up to_ , thought Fitz. He tried to keep still so as not to wake Jemma.  

She must have sensed he was awake though, because she stirred and moved her head a little. Fitz held his breath and tried to control his body's reaction to the movement. He didn't want to scare or offend her. He knew that was the _last_ thing she needed right now.  

Jemma opened her eyes, blinked and sat up. She looked around, confused for a moment, until she saw Fitz and realized where she had been sleeping.  

"Oh. Oh my. I'm so sorry," she stammered, blushing.  
"It's ok," Fitz said.  
"I had a nightmare and I was scared. Then I saw you here, and I..." She trailed off unsure of how to explain.  

Fitz reached out and tipped her face up to look at him. "Jem. It's ok."    
She started to cry and he pulled her to him and held her.  She clung to him as sobs wracked her body, releasing all the terror of the last six months. Fitz let her cry, gently rubbing her back. As he held her, tears of relief silently slid down his cheeks, joining hers on his shirt. He had no idea what she had been through, but he was more than happy to have found her ALIVE and to have brought her back. The thought that he may have died or been trapped himself never crossed his mind. Just like when they were trapped on the ocean floor, the only thing that mattered to him was making sure Jemma lived. 

“Thank you,” Jemma said once her tears had stopped and she had calmed some.  
“For what?” Fitz asked.  
“For saving me.”  
“You would have done the same for me.”  
“It was my turn, you know,” she said looking up at him.  
“Yeah well, you're the one that went and got yourself sucked into a portal, needing rescuing,” he said.  
“I did not 'get myself sucked in!' That _thing_ reached out and grabbed me!” She shrieked, poking him in the chest with her finger.  
“Ow!” He said, rubbing his hand over the spot she poked.

They eyed each other for a moment, then Jemma smiled and said, “I missed you Fitz.”  
“I missed you too,” he said and tucked her head back into his neck, stroking her hair.


End file.
